Crimson Roses and Blue Tears
by amber3392
Summary: Grief hurts so much. Mimori can take no more. What he doesn't know is how much he does care. What neigther of them know is that she is about to become one of them. My first sCRYed fic! If I do it wrong, I'm sowie. No flames plz
1. Chapter 1

Crimson roses and Blue Tears 

Amber3372

A/N: I do not own s-CRY-ed, I don't know who does, so please don't sue me. I only own the evil dude. I am a fan of Ryuhou and Mimori, so if you don't like them paired, get over it! Or don't read this one. WARNING! THIS IS A DARK FIC

But still romance - DON'T KILL ME. THIS IS MY FIRST S-CRY-ED FIC. WARNING: THIS IS A MATURE STORY, SO NO KIDS! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Action, Adventure/Romance/Possible character death MUAHAHAHA! And big thanks to my boyfriend, Jon, and my friend, Kane, who helped me write and reviewed me  And I am also in the process of writing another SCRYD FanFic, Sad Eyes. So updates may take a little while - Now, without further ado, the FANFFIC!

Sorrow and depression where pressing on Mimori hard. Ryuhou had no idea how much he made her suffer. He has no Idea how close he is to losing her. She has no idea he still loves her. She doesn't know he'd kill to keep her. Neither knows that she is about to become one of them. Will they drive each other to madness? Or will they find the one thing that they've been missing?

Chapter 1: Devastation

The pouring rain had yet let up. But it didn't matter. The rain reflected her sorrow. He didn't love her anymore. He probably never really did. Mimori Kyriu sat at the base of one of the statues in front of the HOLY building. Her clothes stuck to her like a second skin. I didn't matter anymore, she was all alone now. Her parents had suddenly died in a car accident. And Ryuhou didn't love her. Her heart was broken, and she could no longer conceal the tears she had been holding in for so long. Somewhere between the sobs and the pouring rain, her body stiffened, and she lost all consciousness.

Staring out the window at Mimori, Ryuhou pondered on what had happened in the previous hours.

"_Mimori, I don't have the same feelings you have for me, so you might as well stop."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_Just go home…"_

"_What?"  
"JUST GO HOME!"  
_

She had fled then, her face stained with tears. He couldn't tell her the reason he had wanted her to leave. The HOLY organization was becoming corrupted, and he did not want her around any of it.

"She's been out there for a bout an hour now…" He whispered to himself.

"She's gonna make herself sick, ya know," a feminine voice behind him said, stating the obvious. "She should have left, and you wouldn't be all uptight."

"And do you think I'd be calmer if she were gone?"

"Sir, you've been staring out that window for an hour now. We need to get back to work."

"Right…"

Walking out the door, Ryuhou didn't even see Mimori collapse. He was pre-occupied. His new right hand was all work-oriented. After Sheris had died, he could not love Mimori, no matter how much he wanted to.

The rain was still pouring, but it still didn't affect Mimori.

_She was walking in a dark space that seemed endless. She was so cold; she didn't think she would ever feel warmth ever again. _

"_Why are you so sad?"_ _A voice asked her._

"_I…I don't know…I should have known…Should have known that he would reject me…_"

"_My dear, everything will be alright…"  
"How? How can it be alright?"  
"I want to give you my power…I have been searching for the perfect master, and here you are, a headstrong young lady."_

"_W, what kind of power is this you speak of?"_

"_A grand power; one this Ryuhou can not even muster…"_

_Out of the darkness, a dragon emerged, black in color._

"_I will protect you…Like he never did. I am your companion…Like he never was…Do you accept me to be your companion?"_

"_Yes…"_

_Mimori felt surprisingly warmer after the creature submerged itself inside of her. _

"_Wake up now, my mistress, those alters are looking at you with worry."  
_

A rebel alter was looming over Mimori's too-pale face. He was sure that Ryuhou would at least care enough to get her out of the rain.

"Stupid idiot; poor woman's probably been crying over him, and he does nothing about it. I swear, if she ends up catching pneumonia, I'll kill him."

Picking her up, Kazuma reluctantly went inside of HOLD's headquarters. He had no idea why Ryuhou returned here, but Mimori would follow him wherever he went. He sighed.

"Mimori, you deserve a whole lot better than him." Kazuma whispered to himself as he took her down to the medical center.

"What happened to her? She's soaking wet!" The nurse yelled in concern.

"I don't know. All I know is that she was unconscious when I walked over here."

Kazuma was trying to hold in his irritation at Ryuhou. How dare he let something like this happen to her?

"Will she be alright, ma'me?"  
"I hope so. I think she has pneumonia, but it is strange."

"What is it?"

"She seems to be breathing, but she doesn't want to awaken. As if she feels safe where she is now. I know this sounds strange."

"No, I understand. Alter powers differ from person to person. Yours is obviously in diagnosis."

"Poor Mimori is heart-broken, but she wants to stay in her state of coma…I don't know what can bring her back. But first things first, she needs dry clothes and a warm bed."

A half an hour later, Kazuma carried Mimori to her room, putting her in her bed. After Exiting, he ran into Ryuhou, who gave him an ice cold glance.

"Why did you just emerge from her room?" Ryuhou asked in a calm voice, holding in his sudden jealousy. Kazuma shrugged.

"Don't you dare get on my case. It's your fault she's in a coma."

"What!" Ryuhou asked, shocked and horrified. He went to go into her room, but Kazuma stopped him, blocking the door.

"Move, Kazuma!"

"No." Kazuma stood his ground as Ryuhou tried to move him.

"Dammit, I said move!"

"And I said no!"

Ryuhou stood, his bangs covering his eyes, covering the traces of tears.

"Please, I don't want to lose her too…" Kazuma didn't flinch.

"You have already lost her, man." Ryuhou was shocked, and it showed. Kazuma continued. "The nurse said Mimori feels safe in her present state. She doesn't want to come back."

Ryuhou collapsed next to the wall. It was entirely his fault. He buried his face in his hands. Everything was wrong. He didn't want this. He felt cold inside, but realized that what he was feeling was probably just a fraction of what Mimori had felt.

Kazuma softened his cold expression.

"Listen, dude, the nurse said only the one that broke her heart can wake her up, but she is safe where she is. If you wake her up, don't you dare put her through what you already have; Ever again. Ryuhou nodded.

"Then go wake her up."

Ryuhou opened the door to her room, looking at the pale figure on the bed. He sat beside her, caressing her skin lightly. She was so cold. Why did he let her cry in the rain? Why did everything have to be going wrong? He remembered Sherice, and he did owe her his love, but Mimori was dying. He leaned down and lightly brushed his lips with hers.

Mimori awakened with Ryuhou's lips brushing hers. What was this? She felt safe where she was. She didn't want to be here, where everything was so confusing and scary. Why was Ryuhou kissing her? She savored that one moment. She opened her eyes slowly, taking in the reality of life once again. She felt warmer now, but not because of Ryuhou.

"Mimori, are you ok?" There was genuine concern on Ryuhou's face.

"I'm fine…"

"Mimori, please forgive me, I-"

"Ryuhou, please don't…"

"Mimori?" _Why is she acting this way?_ Ryuhou thought to himself

"I'm sorry, but I don't want to get hurt again…I was happy where I was…I had…a companion…"

Ryuhou stiffened. She had a companion in her unconsciousness?

"Mimori, I won't-"

"RYUHOU, PLEASE!" Mimori all but screamed it. "You don't love me! I know you don't! I appreciate that you care, but you already said that the feelings you had for me are gone!" Tears were welling up at this point, and Mimori was starting to emit a strange glow. "Ryuhou, I love you so much it kills me! But it can't be one-sided! I was safe where I was, and you took it away from me…" Ryuhou was trying his best to keep from crying himself. Outside Kazuma could feel the power emitting from Mimori.

"You took it away from me!" Mimori screamed it, and Ryuhou was knocked backward into a nearby wall.

Kazuma ran into the room, balancing Ryuhou onto his shoulders.

"She is emotionally unstable! Ryuhou, do you sense the power from her?"

"Yes, I do…It's more powerful than I can imagine. What have I done?"

Chapter 2: A need for love

Mimori huddled on her bed. Her covers were drawn to her face. What was happening? She felt that she would break if anything else happened. Why did she do that to Ryuhou? She still loved him, didn't she?

_Mistress, I am here should you need me…_

"Mimori…" was all Ryuhou could say. His eyes shown hurt and regret. Tears were pouring out of Mimori's eyes.

"Ryuhou, you broke my heart…" Ryuhou hung his head, for he knew that was true. "You were nothing but cold to me…Why? My heart is breaking into a thousand pieces…Why did you wake me up?"

"Mimori, can't you see he's sorry!" Kazuma was now enraged at Mimori. "He does love you, can't you see that?"

"KAZUMA IT DOESN'T MATTER! HURT JUST DOESN'T GO AWAY!" Both men were shocked. Mimori had never acted like that before.

_I have heard quite enough…_

"Who is that?" Ryuhou asked, sensing an enemy.

Ryuhou and Kazuma readied themselves for battle. Mimori faced them both, and her appearance changed completely. Wings formed on her back.

"Oh my God, Mimori has an alter?

"Kazuma, you must leave. This is my battle…"  
"Battle! What are you talking about!"

"Only I can show Mimori how much I care for her." Kazuma finally got the hint, and, blushing, left the room. Ryuhou rolled his eyes.

"Pervert."

"Now, shall we start?" Ryuhou asked. He started at Mimori, who was huddled on her bed still. He called on his alter.

_Stupid boy, you think joining with her is going to change anything?_

"Yes, I do"

_Fool_

"Ryuhou stay away from me; I mean it, please just leave me alone and go away."

"No, Mimori, I want you to talk to me. You have that right."

"Ryuhou, please…Leave me alone…"

_Yes, mistress…_

The wings glowed then teleported Mimori out of her bedroom, and out into the western lands.

"Mimori!"

Mimori awoke in a field covered in white flowers. _Thank you._

_Anything, mistress. The boy was not thinking clearly. You must prepare…_

"Prepare, for what?"

_For the battle._

"What battle?"

_Between you and Ryuhou._

"But, I don't want to fight him. God, I love him…"

_But he hurt you, and that is unforgivable…You said so yourself…Even if you were going through an emotional breakdown, you spoke truthfully._

"I don't think I have the strength to fight him."

_I can help you there._

"Will he die?"

_I cannot say…_

Tears welled up again. She didn't want him dead, but she didn't want him to hurt her again. He was probably already preparing to kill her. She put her hands to her face and cried again before falling asleep under the sun.

_I will protect you, mistress._

_He could see her waiting for him. They were sleeping together, curled up into each other. He could feel her skin against his as they slept. The fragrance of her hair drove him crazy. He never wanted that to end. He was kissing her, and she was kissing back. Suddenly it turned into something else. He held the picture of her tear stained face in the back of his mind. He felt the deepest regret in his heart._

_Cheris, what should I do? Everything is so out of kilter…_

"_You should go to her now, Ryuhou."_

_Ryuhou saw the image of his long lost comrade. She was the same, only she was more angelic._

"_Ryuhou, you have to go find her, and bring her back. I know that you love her…"_

"_Go to her, Ryuhou…"_

"_I can't…"_

"_Ryuhou, you can! You must go to her, now. Else the unthinkable will happen"._

_Ryuhou saw the image of Mimori, of her tear stained face, and of the grotesque visage of another alter-use. It was the unknown alter who had murdered his mother. Mimori was holding her ground, her alter ever intimidating. She was putting up a decently well fight. The unknown alter was losing. Thus it pulled out its most powerful move. Ryuhou knew this move well. It had been the technique that had killed his mother._

"_MIMORI!"_

_She glanced back at him, her cold stare warming. She smiled then. _

"_You don't have to worry about me interfering anymore…"_

"_Mimori, don't!" He was reaching for her, but she was so far away, yet so close._

"_Good-bye, Ryuhou…" Instead of blocking the attack, she welcomed the attack. She looked at him, smiling her warm smile. _

"_The stars are so close; you can almost reach them…" She closed her eyes then, and her breathing halted abruptly. Her skin changed from a peach color to ashen and translucent. _

"No, Mimori!"

Ryuhou abruptly awoke from his sleep, coated in sweat. He pulled back the covers, and went to the window.

_I have to find her…_

"Hey, Ryuhou, you ok in there?" a familiar voice called.

"Yea…fine…"

Mimori was wide awake now. She had the feeling she was being watched by someone.

_Mistress, we are not safe here_

"No, we are not, are we?" She still felt alone. It was great to have her alter along side her, but she still felt the void in her heart.

_He will come to you in time, little mistress._

"How do you know? And you are a unique alter to have a conscious all your own."

_We must take our leave now, mistress. Else we will be forced into a battle we don't want._

"You are very smart, are you not?"

_I only have intelligence because of my mistress._

"What about Ryuhou and Kazuma? They are probably the most powerful of all alter users, but they don't have an alter such as you." Mimori was curious. How could she have an alter like this one, but Ryuhou and Kazuma didn't?

_I do not know, mistress._

"Oh well…Where are we off to?"

_Somewhere safe…_

"Do I have to fight Ryuhou? I really do not want to…"

_I only know that there will be a battle between us and another powerful alter. I assume it is Ryuhou._

Mimori's heart lifted somewhat. That was a tremendous relief. She would rather die than fight Ryuhou. She knew she had hurt him with all of the things she'd said when she'd broken down. But she couldn't hold her emotions inside of her anymore.

"_It was hell keeping it all in…"_

Her wings then went inside of her. It was strange, having such a conversation with her alter. She knew of no other having an alter such as she had.

Before she knew it, she was outside the city containing the HOLY organization.

"Why am I back here? I'm sure they don't want me here…After what happened."

_It is safe here…Safer than all those other places…_

"I'll just stay away from the organization…Lay low for a while…"

_You know he'll be looking for you_

"I'll hide…"

"You wont be able to hide forever, Mimori," A familiar voice behind her stated.

"Kazuma, you won't tell him I was here, will you?" A slap in the face was the only answer.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" silence was then her only answer. Tears were suddenly streaming down her face again. Suddenly the very air thickened with tension.

_The boy comes now. _

"There, I knew he'd come. Sorry, Mimori, it was necessary."

Ryuhou's alter, Zetsuie suddenly smashed Kazuma into the ground. Mimori watched helplessly as Kazuma took the beating. Ryuhou then appeared, his features were dark, as if he had witnessed his mother's death once again. He paused as he glanced upon Mimori's tear-stained face.

A cruel smile tugged at the edge of Ryuhou's mouth.

"I just can't stop making you cry…It's the only state I see you in lately…"

"Ryuhou…"

"Please, Mimori…Just hear him out…"Kazuma grumbled weakly. "Or I'll have to kill him…"  
Ryuhou's cruel features seemed to melt away. He looked at Mimori with a sort of longing. That surprised her. He had never looked at her that way.

"Ok, I'll listen…"

"Not, now, Mimori. Tonight, at the masquerade…"

"_That's right, it was tonight…"_

"Alright, tonight then…"

"Just be prepared…" Then he disappeared. Kazuma sighed.

"I don't get that idiot."

"Are you alright, Kazuma? I'm sorry about earlier…" Her voice broke. "I'm sorry about everything!"

"It's ok, Mimori…It was about time that bakayaru got his heart crushed. It serves him right for doing it to you all of these years." Then he shrugged.

"Please don't call him such things…But thank you…Are you gonna go to the 'ball'?"

"Yea, Kanami wants to go, so I guess I'm gonna go with her. You should go before it gets too late and you can't prepare."

_Yes_ _mistress, you should go prepare…_

Chapter 3: Masquerade

Mimori very little trouble finding the perfect outfit for the masque. She wore an elegant black dress, with off the shoulder sleeves. The top of the dress was slim, accenting feminine features. From the waist down, the dress flared out. Her mask was a darker shade of gray. She felt the outfit was suitable to the past few days. She pulled her hair up into a bun, letting her bangs and tendrils stay the way they were. She felt she fit right into the mood of the past few days. Adding make-up to match her skin tone, she started for the door.

_Mistress, you look lovely_

"Thank you…"

Leaving her room, Mimori started to make her way to the ballroom. It was actually sad. After Cougar and Sherice died, there seemed to be little life left in holy. Mimori sighed. It just wasn't the same. A shiver went down her spine as she entered the ballroom. The music was lively, but she saw no sign of Ryuhou. Had this been a set-up?

She walked to the other side of the room, noticing that most of the men had noticed her. She had only wanted one man to notice her. She sighed as she sat down, not noticing the shadow beside her. She put her head in her hands, hoping she would just fade away.

"Please, just let me stay invisible." The words came out before she could stop them. She half expected Ryuhou to come up and say something, but nothing happened. A man from the other side came over.

"Miss Kyriu, why are you sad?" It was Elion, another member of HOLY she was familiar with.

"I'm ok; thank you…I just…thought Ryuhou would be here. Have you seen him?" Elion shook his head. Elion had been revived by someone when he was so close to dying.

"Ok, thank you…"

Mimori got up, and started at the door, but the man in the shadows stopped her.

"You wouldn't want to dance, would you?" she knew that voice anywhere.

"Ryuhou…"

He was dressed in all black. He didn't even bother with a mask, she observed. He led them both to the dance floor. Dancing in silence, Ryuhou noticed she had obviously taken care to look nice. And she did. He already was trying to control himself.

"You look beautiful, Miss. Kyriu-I mean, Mimori…"

Mimori smiled. They continued to dance until they were both tired of it. He then led her to the balcony. He never let her hand go, but he was trembling.

"I'm sorry, Mimori…I truly am. I broke your heart and put you through hell…"

"Ryuhou, please-"

"No, Mimori, don't excuse me. God knows I don't deserve it. Mimori, I'm sorry, but after my mother died…I couldn't stand the thought of losing you, too…I didn't mean to be so cold."

"It's ok, Ryuhou…I knew the consequences of following after you. I'm sorry about the other night. I don't know what happened.

"It was my fault…"

Flashback

"Mimori, I don't have the same feelings you have for me, so you might as well stop." Ryuhou was trying his best to contain himself. He was trying to keep her safe.

"What are you talking about?"

"Just go home…"

"What?"  
"JUST GO HOME!"

She had left then, her tears streaking down her face. He didn't know how to be anything but cold.

"I can't take this anymore, Ryuhou!" She screamed it at him, outside in the rain.

Those words echoed in his mind, after she had run outside in the rain. He wanted to go after her, but figured she needed to be alone. He watched her, though. How beautiful she was in the rain.

End of Flashback

He took her in his arms then. He was still trembling, his heart pounding so loudly, he felt he was about to burst. He felt tears on his suit. God, he wished she would stop crying. He hated it when she cried. She looked up at him and smiled. He realized they weren't tears of sorrow. She reached up and kissed him lightly.

"Kazu-kun, look, its Miss Mimori and Ryuhou!" Kanami pointed at the couple out on the balcony. Kazuma shook his head.

"About time…"

"About time?" Kanami was confused. She thought that Ryuhou and Mimori had been together before this.

"C'mon Kanami, let's keep on dancing, ok?"

"Ok Kazu-kun," and then she smiled. She loved Kazuma, even though he was five years older than she was. He had always kept her safe. And now she felt she would always be safe now that they were together again. She had been afraid she would never see him again. She snuggled into him while they danced.

"Ryuhou, do you remember the stars being this close? You can almost touch them."  
Ryuhou looked down at her. She seemed to be at peace. A whole lot more than she was before. But he knew one wrong move would send her spiraling through another breakdown.

"Ryuho, you didn't have to be so cold to me, ya know…"  
"Mimori…?"

"Ryuhou, I love you, I really do…But I still feel empty inside…You haven't told me…That is…I've told you how I feel, so…"

"Mimori, isn't enough that I apologized at least a million times? What else is there? You know I care for you."

"You just _care_? Is that it?" Mimori sighed. "I have to go, Ryuhou…It's late…" She left and went back inside of the ballroom. Kazuma waved at her, somewhat smiling. Mimori smiled back at both Kazuma and Kanami. Then she started back to room.

_Mistress, are you alright?_

"I'm fine…I know he cares about me…but does he _love _me?"

_I'm sure he does…_

Mimori undressed, took her hair down, and lay down on her bed. Under her covers, Mimori felt warmth. Clutching the necklace from so long ago, she felt safer.

Ryuhou was standing at the balcony still. He was gazing at the stars. They were incredibly close, just as she had said. What else was there to say? She had wanted something else. And it hit him hard.

_She wanted me to tell her I loved her…_ Silently cursing himself, he walked through the ballroom to the door on the other side. Walking down the dark halls of the HOLY building, Ryuhou was deciding in what he should say and do. He went to his room, collapsing on his bed, unconscious, unaware of a dark figure looming over him, then leaving.

She was dreaming. Ryuhou was with her, embracing her as she had wanted him to do so for so long. He was kissing her, and holding her close.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"One moment, please."

Grabbing a robe from the end of her bed, Mimori went to answer the door. She had a sinking feeling of who it was. Slowly she opened the door, and was looking into Ryuhou's gaze.

"Ryuhou, it's late, you shouldn't be here…"

Ryuhou pushed past her, and slammed the door behind him.

"Mimori…" His hands framed her face lightly, but the act still ran chills up and down her spine. He pulled her face into his, kissing her at first tenderly, then passionately. He wrapped his arms around her possessively. Somewhere between then and morning, their clothes had fallen off and they loved each other the entire night.

_Mistress, you must wake up now…_

Mimori woke with Ryuhou gone from her bed. Why would he just leave like that? She had hoped that she would be able to wake with Ryuhou beside her. But apparently that didn't happen. Sighing, Mimori showered and clothed herself accordingly.

Flashback

"Mimori, I love you…" He whispered it over and over that night; his body covering hers like a blanket. She was in a paradise. She felt complete.

End flashback

_Mistress, you are happy, yes?_

"Yes, I am happy…"

_But…?_

"But I wish he'd stayed…"

"AIEE! I'm gonna be late for work."

Mimori rushed past the medical labs, to get to her computer. She started just as the late bell rang. Sighing in relief, Mimori continued her work silently. He had not come to see her all day. She pondered on that, hoping that nothing was wrong. He seemed to be avoiding her. She did her best to hold back tears. Why was she so sensitive all of a sudden? Usually she was strong under these circumstances. Finally, she bumped into him in the hallway outside his room.

"Miss. Kyriu ..?" Ryuhou looked puzzled. It was as if nothing had happed between them. She stared at the floor for a long time.

"Miss. Kyriu, are you ok? You look troubled."

Ryuhou stared down at her thoughtfully. What was wrong? She looked as if she had been betrayed somehow. But then again, she always looked at him that way. Last night he had to clear his thoughts, and he'd left, but he didn't think it would make her this upset. He kept his face a cool mask.

"Do you not remember what happened last night when you came to my room?" She was trying to hold on to herself.

"Miss. Kyriu, all I remember is collapsing on my bed."

Mimori's eyes widened. If it wasn't him, then…She had given herself to someone-she thought was Ryuhou…She felt herself shaking uncontrollably.

"Ryuhou, last night-Last night something happened…I thought…I felt…I feel so unclean…So dirty…someone else I thought was you…impersonated you…perfectly…feel so…unclean…" Mimori pummeled to the floor, but not before Ryuhou caught her. He could see fear springing in her eyes; and something else he didn't care to examine too closely.

"Miss Kyriu, tell me what happened."

"Ryuhou…please…I'm scared…Someone impersonated you…and I…I…"

"Mimori! What happened!" He was shaking her.

"Ryuhou…" She was in tears. "He…took me…"

"Took you!" Ryuhou was enraged. Already he was glowing, his anger causing his alter power to surface somewhat.

"Yes…I…gave in…I thought it was…you…" She was balling. Ryuhou didn't know what to do.

"He raped you…" Balling his hands into fists, Ryuhou punched the ground hard, uncaring of who was watching. He picked her up, and took her into his room. He handed her a cup of coffee, and demanded to know what happened. And Mimori explained. By the end of the explanation, Mimori's head was bent towards the ground.

"Mimori, maybe now you know why I wanted you to go back to the mainland. You don't belong here, you never did."

The remark sliced through her very core.

"I do now, Ryuhou, whether either of us like it or not. But if it pleases you to know I'm defeated," Mimori held her palms up in the air. "Then so be it."

"What are you talking about?"

"Ryuhou, what am I going to have to do to make you understand how much you mean to me? Am I gonna have to die, too? I'm tired of waiting."

Mimori ran out of his room and down the corridor. How dare he look down at her as he did after what happened to her. She ran to her room, gathered her things, and left via her window. She knew if she went out the front door Ryuhou would be there. And she really didn't want to deal with his cold stares. He acted like he didn't care, except his normal protective rage coming out of him.

Fine, then she would leave, and go back to yet another place she didn't belong. She wished then that Cougar were there, somehow cheering her up every time. He may not have gotten her name right, but at least he treated her with respect. Unexpected tears rolled down her cheeks. Then the thought crossed her mind once again.

_Am I gonna have to die too?_

At the moment, the idea didn't seem too shabby. She shook it off, telling herself she had more important things she had to tend to. She wanted to get away from it all. Away from all of the hurt, away from work, away from Ryuhou. _Ryuhou, good-bye…_

She left then, leaving all of her memories of the past five years and of her childhood behind her.

_Take me away from this place…_

"Her form shimmered, and then disappeared.

_Great going, Ryuhou. You made her cry again._ Ryuhou sighed as he walked down the corridor. He kept his icy gaze intact, but felt his gut clench inside. He swore not to love anyone after his mother, after Cheris; he owed Cheris that much. She _had _died for him to live. He somehow wounded up in front of Mimori's apartment. Sighing, he knocked on the door. Nothing, no answer. He knocked again. Still, no answer. Her door was locked, and she wasn't answering.

"Mimori! Open the door!" Getting frustrated, Ryuhou kicked down the door. There was no one there. Her window was open, and her belongings were nowhere to be found. The memory came back.

_Am I gonna have to die, too?_

"Mimori…" Fear smacked him hard in the face. He ran to the window, his heart clenching at the thought of her killing herself. He was almost scared to look out the window. He did, finding nothing but a feather on the small balcony. He observed it, figuring that she probably teleported somewhere. Summoning Zetsuie, Ryuhou grabbed onto his alter and took flight.

Mimori appeared at the gate of her old home. It looked so vacant and empty now. Her parents had long since passed away, and she wasn't even able to go to their funerals because of work. She pushed open the gate, slowly walking around in the garden she had forgotten was there. She sat down at a rose bush, observing the thorns on the side. Gently plucking the rose, Mimori caressed the petals, obsessing over the red color of the flower.

"It is like love, isn't it? Love is beautiful, but has thorns." She tightened her grip on the stem, the thorns cutting into her skin. Thin lines of blood emitted from her palms. Mimori stared at her blood a long time, fascinated. She gripped it again, more blood spilling. She took the necklace fastened around her neck off, and stared at it. Then, not thinking, she cut a thin line across her flesh. A few times, the blood hit the marble pathway. A single tear fell from her face.

"I love him so much it kills me…" She smiled then, a cruel smile. "He will never know, will he? I am right in front of him, but he'll never understand…" More tears fell freely from her face. "I am right here in front of him, but he'll never know how much I love him. I am nothing but a nuisance to him." The blood was still flowing from her palms. Mimori let go of the rose, its stem was stained crimson.

"Just like his eyes…"

She got up reluctantly, and pulled off the pendant he had given to her as a boy. She let her blood stain that also, and laid it beside the rose. She felt lightheaded. She looked at her hand, seeing a deeper gash than she had expected. She was loosing blood, but she didn't seem to care. Instead she smiled. He went inside, leaving behind her a small blood trail. She went up the stairs of her old home to her old room, and collapsed on the floor.

"Ryuhou…" weariness took its toll as she fell silent and unmoving.

He had been searching for about two hours now. Where was she? The only place he hadn't looked was the main-land. It was the last place he wanted to go, but he felt the need to. He flew over the sea that separated his new home from his old one. He knew of only one place she could be, and that was her old home. He landed in her garden, and was shocked to see the pendant he had given her and a rose stained crimson on the marble pathway.

_Am I gonna have to die too?_

He ran into the mansion, following the thin trail of blood to Mimori's old room. The door stood ajar, and he prepared himself for the worst. He fell to his knees when he noticed the long ebony haired woman in a small puddle of blood. He noticed her wrist's deep gash leading to her palm. She seemed broken. He took her in his arms, not wanting to wake her up again, and facing another mental breakdown.

She opened her eyes to crimson eyes staring directly into hers. She licked her lips. He said nothing, but helped her up. He was leading her to the bathroom. He started a hot bath for her. Then he blushed.

"Can you undress yourself? Can you move at all?" His voice was gentle. She nodded.

"I'll let you clean up, I'm sure you feel you need one." He turned around quickly to hide his obvious desire from her.

"…ok…" She whispered it, and he left the room. He was waiting outside the bathroom, his head in his hands. A surge of emotions overtook him. She had tried to kill herself, or rather, she didn't care that she was bleeding. She had almost died.

_Why? She could've died…Mimori…You could have…"_

A pair of tears trickled down his face. This was entirely his fault. And to top it all off, there was someone impersonating him. That someone had raped Mimori. The act was unforgivable. He felt the need to beat the guy to a bloody pulp. He felt rage in his heart. He knew if he ever encountered the man, the man would surely die. But he had to retaliate.

Mimori was lying in the half-filled tub, just letting the water encompass her. The wound had healed itself, but left a harsh reminder on her palm. She stared at it a long time.

_Love is like a rose…Delicate, but can hinder you at any moment…I almost died without knowing…But then, I didn't care, now did I?_

She rose from the water, after thoroughly cleansing herself. She grabbed a towel from under the sink, and wrapped it around her. The towel was too big for her body, so it looked more like a gown instead of a towel. She stepped back into the hallway, quietly observing Ryuhou. He seemed to be in deep thought. His emerald green hair lay across his face, hiding his eyes. She said nothing, but instead just looked at him for a long time.

"Ryuhou…" It was barely a whisper, but he heard her. He looked up to see her chocolate eyes staring back at his crimson ones. He got up, steadying himself. He handed her a HOLD uniform. Mimori stood, a little shocked.

"It's the new top of the line uniform…Since HOLD's a different kind of organization now…I thought you might want one…Since you're an alter user now. You'll be one of us…"

Mimori smiled back at him. She went into her room and changed. The uniform looked almost exactly like his. Hers was red, though, instead of blue. Instead of pants, however, there was a mini-skirt. But you really couldn't tell because of the over coat. You couldn't see her legs, because her boots reached up to her knees as well. She looked at herself in the mirror and was surprised at what she saw. She smiled a genuine smile.

"Mimori, are you ready? Can I come in now?"

"Yes, Ryuhou, you can come in." She sounded a lot more cheery than she had been the past week. Ryuhou smiled when he saw her. He then walked up to her, and handed her the pendant. He had cleaned off the crimson blood, so not to remind what had transpired. She looked at it a long time.

_It doesn't matter if he loves me or not. Not anymore. As long as I'm by his side, I'm happy. It may be pathetic, but I don't care._

If she was going to be with him now, she didn't mind that he would never love her. They left the house, and walked to the airport, like normal humans. They didn't want to cause a scene. When they got back to the HOLD building, Mimori was recognized as an official member of the new HOLY. She was happy. This was the only time she could honestly remember being so happy. Ryuhou showed her to her new room. Mimori almost collapsed after seeing the room. It was almost three times larger than her old room. This place was a house in itself.

"_Ryuhou and Mimori, please come to Commander Zie's office."_

They walked silently together to his office. Mimori still didn't know much about holy, but did exactly as Ryuhou did. The commander giggled a bit. Commander Zie was in her late thirties, and was a very kind hearted woman. It was she who re-formed HOLY and what it stood for.

"Thank you both for coming today. I have orders. It seems the people around the Alter forest are getting pretty tense. As much as I regret to say it, Miss Kyriu, Mr. Ryu, the two of you are to go to Alter Forest to see what the commotion is."

"But commander, Mimori-"

"Has no prior training, I know, but you two are all that we can dispatch at this moment. Ryuhou, why don't you teach her everything she needs to know on the way there?"

Mimori just stood there, saying nothing. She was outside herself. She was just a rookie alter-user. What good would she do? She would probably just get in the way. She sighed inwardly.

"Miss. Kyriu?"

Mimori snapped back into reality. She looked at the worried commander.

"My dear, you haven't been looking all that well. Why don't you just let Ryuhou go on this alone?" Ryuhou paled visibly. He didn't want Mimori out of his sight, but he couldn't go against orders.

"Ryuhou, you and Urizami go check it out. Miss Kyriu will stay here and I will train her."

Ryuhou felt better knowing that the commander would be looking after Mimori.

"Yes ma'me."

Mimori stayed silent. She felt useless. All she was good for was information. Ryuhou looked down at her, and felt his gut clench. He left without a word, and soon after, Mimori followed. She stopped following him after she reached her room. He just kept on walking. She had wanted to ask what was on his mind, but figured he wanted to think.

It was almost 3 in the morning, and still Ryuhou could not sleep. All he could think about was how much he didn't want to be apart from Mimori. He didn't want to leave Mimori behind, but he couldn't refuse orders. He wanted to see her smile again. He missed the days they used to have as kids. The days before HOLD and HOLY. He had fallen in love with her as a child, and was heart-broken when she had to leave. She had come back, and he was nothing but cold to her. She wanted his acceptance, but he refused to give anything away. She would never know how much he wanted to embrace her tightly when she first arrived. His gut clenched almost every time he saw her and held his fury whenever Cougar and Kazuma would try to hit on her. But Cougar was dead, and could no longer hit on her. But how did Kazuma feel? He knew Kazuma liked her, especially since she was so kind to him, helping Kanami when she was sick. Mimori was always smiling at Kazuma, which ticked him off even more. But then again, she was always like that. She smiled at him every time she used to see him. The memories went back so far.

"_Ryuhou! Come and see! It's wonderful!" A twelve year old Mimori was standing at the water's edge at the beach, her smile warm and excited. Ryuhou rushed to her side, seeing a small dolphin. Mimori was laughing. _

"_I have so much fun with you Ryuhou." She hugged him, and he was taken aback. He didn't know what to do, so he just stood there._

"_Mimori, I wanna make you a promise…"_

"_What's that, Ryuhou?" Mimori was excited._

"_When we grow up, we'll still be the best of friends!" He had meant it too. Mimori smiled._

"_Maybe more…" It was all she said, but she was smiling still._

_Then she had to leave. Ryuhou was depressed, but knew she felt the same way. She wasn't smiling when she had to leave. She was crying._

"_Mimori, don't cry…We'll see each other again." He hugged her tight. She hugged him back. _

"_Don't forget me, Ryuhou, because I'll never forget you." Her hand clung to the small pendant that Ryuhou had made for her. She blushed, and kissed him on the cheek._

"_Bye, Ryuhou"_

"_Bye for now, Mimori"_

The memory had faded as he had gotten older. He never forgot about her, but knew she would probably never come back. He tried to write her, but the communications between the lost ground and the mainland were bad. Then his mother had died before his eyes.

"_Mother!" _

_She was dead, and he was alone. He was angry and sad. He would never love anyone else ever again. _

Mimori had come back, and he was cold-hearted to her. She had been raped, and he shunned her. The hurt expression on her face made his gut clench again. He couldn't take anymore. He got up, and went to Mimori's room.

Chapter 4- Rage

Mimori was having a nightmare. She was tied to a pillar, flames engulfing her. She was burning to death. Ryuhou was beside her, burning as well. He was unconscious, and she tried to yell his name, but there was no sound. Only fear and death. She mouthed his name, but still, nothing. She tried to free her hands, but her flesh was melted to the ropes. She felt actual pain.

She was tossing and turning on her bed, breaking a sweat. Her skin was also burning. She was screaming, but no one seemed to hear her. She was in her own world of turmoil.

"RYUHOU!"

Ryuhou was walking towards her room, still trying to figure out what he was going to say or do. He felt his heart pounding nervously.

"RYUHOU!" His senses snapped back, and he automatically ran to her door.

"MIMORI, OPEN THE DOOR!" Nothing. She was screaming, and he could hear her. He tried charging the door, but it didn't move. He sighed. When he replaced the door, he had put an anti-shock on it.

"That was mundane. Zetsuie!"

His alter appeared and, with some effort, knocked down the door. Ryuhou ran to her bedside, and noticed she was sweating.

"She's sleeping?" He examined her, noting how her skin was burning, and she was in obvious pain.

"Mimori wake up!" He shook her, but to no avail. "Mimori, wake up! Wake up! Please!" He held her to him.

"Mimori!"

Her eyes opened, but they were bloodshot. She put her hand on his face.

"It was…the impersonator…He's doing this to me…" She was sobbing. "Ryuhou, I was so scared…You were burning…I was too…I tried to save you, but I was weak…Please…I'm sorry…"

She went to get up, and stood at the window. She didn't see any hint of rage in his eyes, but what she did see was desire. He walked to her, outing his hands on either side of her. His eyes were glued on hers. Tears started to fall. She also noticed that Ryuhou's alter sealed the door back.

He smiled a slow, seductive smile. His head inched to hers.

"This is me, Mimori, not some cheap impersonation." His mouth was less than an inch from hers. He pulled her head to his, kissing her with such a passion, Mimori was amazed. His tongue slid inside her mouth, and she followed the suit. His hands were on her face, moving down to her shoulders. He threw her down back on the bed, pinning her to it. He kissed her again, and laid his head on her shoulder. Somehow during that time, their clothes fell to the floor. He was atop her, dominant. Her hands were on his back. She could tell he was trying to be gentle with her, but he was going crazy.

"Mimori, you drive me crazy…" He was smiling at her again, and she smiled back.

_Take me away…_

Suddenly, she disappeared. Ryuhou stared at the empty bed for a few minutes, then, realizing what happened, punched the crap out of a pillow. He knew she didn't know how to control her alter yet, and she must have inadvertently thought something. He cursed himself. He should have known that. He punched the pillow again. Dressing quickly, he summoned Zetsuie and left the HOLD building. She could have floated anywhere, and she was naked.

Mimori woke up inside a cabin. What had happened? Then she remembered.

"Oh, no…"

Kazuma walked in the room, and froze.

"Mimori?"

She was sitting on the floor, trying to cover herself. The wings around her covered up mostly, but she was still flushed. He threw his jacket at her, turning around, hiding his reaction to her.

_I never knew she was THAT beautiful…_

Mimori went to the next room, finding a sheet, and wrapped herself in it. Somehow feeling more confidant to approach Kazuma, she stepped into the hallway. Once she saw him again, she had the feeling she was in a perilous situation yet again. Kazuma was staring her down with the same look in his eyes that Ryuhou had had. Lust, just pure lust. That was all. She backed up slowly. He walked towards her.

"Mimori…"

"Kazuma, don't! If you do, you know you'll regret it…I love Ryuhou-"

"Stop it, Mimori; I don't wanna hear his name! He doesn't care about you, and you know it! I love you, Mimori!"

He took her shoulders and shook her, in an attempt to wake her up to his reality. She tried to jerk away, but was pinned by his strength.

_Please, get me out of here!_

She had no more energy to call upon her alter, so she did the only thing she could: scream. Then Kazuma silenced her with a forceful kiss, proceeding to slip the sheet off of her.

Ryuhou was searching frantically. If anyone, namely, any males saw her, there would be no doubt to what would transpire. He still could not figure out exactly what had happened. He thought about where she could be, and realization was unbearable. His eyes widened, and he quickened his pace to his old arch-nemesis's home. He thought about what could be happening. He thought about how hurt and battered Mimori was. At every turn, someone was trying to rape her or kill her. He didn't care what happened to himself, but he wanted Mimori's suffering to end. He heard a scream coming from the all too familiar place.

"Kazuma…"

Mimori was screaming in her mind. Not again. She tried to stop him, but his strength proved too powerful. She kicked; he stopped her with his arm. She punched, but there was no effect. She tried biting his tongue, and he yelped in pain, but smiled. There was a sort of malice in his eyes.

"He's so lucky…He has YOU to comfort him! I have no one…"

He kissed her again, his lips firm on her mouth. She was determined to get away from him. She kept struggling.

The door splintered open, and a dark figure stood, thunder and lightning crashing behind him. Ryuhou had the look of a madman. His eyes were wide, fire flashing in the depths of crimson. His murderous gaze fell on Kazuma. Mimori was shocked, but was still struggling to get Kazuma off of her. Kazuma didn't flinch, but instead smiled. Ryuhou' fist were trembling.

"How dare you..!" It was barely a whisper on the wind, but it was still heard. Kazuma turns, instant animosity flickers between them. He gets up from atop Mimori, and she Ryuhou tosses her uniform at her. She nodded, and ran to the other room.

"You…You bastard…I thought I could TRUST YOU!" Ryuhou screams it, the room shaking with his voice. The tension in the room was thick. Kazuma suddenly comes to his senses, and tries to apologize, but it was met with a punch to the stomach. Kazuma gets up, swinging, smashing his fist into Ryuhou's face. It went on like that for about thirty minutes.

"Heh, I thought you could never trust me, Ryuhou!" He punched him again, sending Ryuhou into the wall. Kazuma then started kicking him, using the advantage of the corner wall to pin Ryuhou in. Ryuhou finally got a punch in, so powerful it knocked Kazuma to the wall opposite.

"Why don't we let our alters work this one out!" Kazuma brought out his alter faster than Ryuhou could bring out his own.

"ANNIALATING SHELL BULLET!" Kazuma screamed it, adding more power to the attack. Ryuhou could only stare helplessly, his body too worn from searching for Mimori and fighting Kazuma slowed his alter's speed.

"RYUHOU!" He heard her voice first, and caught the visage of Mimori jumping in front of him, taking Kazuma's assault upon herself, and protecting him in the process.

Flashback

Sherice was generating too much energy in keeping him alive. She was almost dead, but she was desperate for Ryuhou to live. She kissed him, sending through all of the healing she could muster. She collapsed then, fading fast.

End Flashback

"Mimori, NO!" She was in his arms, a hole under her left breast, blood pumping frantically. She was smiling at him.

"Mimori, you idiot, why did you do that? Why Mimori..?" Tears broke free, and he didn't hide them. "Why?" She smiled at him. A true, genuine smile.

"Because…cough I wanted…To save you, just once…Ryuhou…You were alwayscough saving me…"

Kazuma had collapsed into himself in denial. He had hurt a woman. And not just any woman, he had fatally injured Mimori. This, he knew, was his fault. Because he couldn't control himself, Mimori had paid the price. He cursed himself once. Twice. Three times. He kept on cursing himself. He passed out, still in a denial.

Ryuhou cradled her in his arms. She was fading fast, and there was absolutely nothing he could do. He felt useless. He cradled her tighter.

"Mimori…please…don't leave me now…I wish there were some way I could tell you…"

His alter appeared, and Ryuhou had never seen this form of Zetsuie before. He was transparent somewhat. He fused with it subconsciously, and leaped into Mimori's soul.

There was blue everywhere. Mimori was lying on a pillar, wearing absolutely nothing. Neither was he, but that was not the point to be made. He tried to reach for her, but instead found himself underwater, but not drowning. He glanced up, seeing her serene features. Wings formed around him, and he felt determination in what he had to do. He focused on her, and somehow teleported himself beside her. He picked her up, but her face was blank. He turned to see his mother beside him once again.

"Mother…"

"Whom will you choose Ryuhou?"

The scene changed to Ryuhou and Mimori, together at last; in such a passion words were meaningless. Thee scene changed to his mother holding him as a child and not dying the terrible death she did. He felt a tinge in his heart, for he wanted both, but realization was a harsh reality. His mother was dead, and nothing would ever bring her back from her eternal slumber.

"But mother is already dead…"

He said the words, and the scene melted back to Mimori. Her features were serene, yet she seemed to be sad once more. Her eyes shown no pupils in them, and they slowly closed. . Her form became gray, instead of the normal peach. Her hair was growing grayer. She was dying inside, he noticed. Her once beautiful skin was turning ashen.

"No, Mimori!"

Her eyes snapped back open, but there were still no pupils inside of them.

"Mimori, don't leave me again!"  
Her skin began to show more color in them.

"Mimori, I love you…"

Her eyes then began to get more color in them also. He held her tightly as her hair went back to the dark raven it used to be.

"Please don't leave me…I don't…I don't want to be alone anymore…Mimori, I need you…"

She was floating in a dark place. She saw a brilliant white light, lingering towards her faster. She tried to run away, but couldn't evade the efflorescence of the light. A hand reached for her, pulling her inside. She was screaming, but no one heard her.

"Ryuhou…I'm scared…"

The hand extended, wrapping its fingers around her slender form. It was squeezing the alter out of her. She could sense her alter power fading.

_I'm scared, but if it means Ryuhou lives, I'll gladly die…As long as he's safe…_

"No Mimori!"

_Ryuhou..?_

"Mimori, don't leave me again!"

_Leave you?_

"Mimori, I love you…"

_What? He loves me..?_

The figure let go of her, leaving her in an abyss of light. She could feel his arms around her. His head was buried in her hair.

Her eyes shown life as she looked up at him. He held her tightly, not wanting to let go. He suddenly felt himself being thrown out of her subconscious and into a wall back in his own body.

Kazuma woke himself to find Mimori looking at Ryuhou with a little more life in her eyes than she had had earlier. He cursed himself for losing control as he did. He hated himself for trying to do that to Mimori. Nevertheless, she was staring at Ryuhou, who was managing to regain his composure and get back up. Her eyes filled with tears as she ran to him, embracing him.

Ryuhou held her tightly when she reached him, caressing her back. He buried his head in her hair once more, kissing her there. She was kissing his neck slightly, but soon buried her head in his chest. After Kazuma apologized about twenty times, Kazuma went to the room two halls down. Ryuhou and Mimori stayed together that night, just holding each other, nothing more. They fell asleep together in each others arms (-)

Ryuhou Dream Sequence

_A man with silver hair was atop Mimori, sucking the life force out of her._

"_Tell me where he is, bitch!"_

"_No! I won't…I don't care what you do to me, I won't betray him!"_

"_Dear, you've already betrayed him!" He slapped her once. Twice. Three times. He tore the shirt from her body, exposing everything. The man had a hungry look in his eyes. She couldn't break free. He gagged her, and then had his way with her._

_Ryuhou ran towards the man, but he turned and laughed at him._

"_Stupid boy, you really think that you can defeat me! I will kill this woman, just like your pathetic mother! MWUAH HA AHAHAHAHAHA!_

End Dream sequence

Ryuhou jerked himself up in the bed. Sweat covered his body, and he put his head in his hands. What was going on? He glanced at Mimori, who seemed to be peaceful. He caressed her cheek, and she smiled subconsciously.

"I'll protect you, Mimori…I promise…"

Chapter 5-A New Enemy

The silver haired man woke himself from his pleasant slumber. Darkness engulfed him, hiding the cruel smile that tugged at his lips.

"The woman _will_ be mine…No mater how much blood must be spilled…I will have her…And _he_ will die…at _her _hands!"

The sun was high over the horizon, shining through the transparent windows of the house.

Mimori woke early, and went to make breakfast. She did the best she could with what she had. Kanami had come back from camp that morning, and helped Mimori. Ryuhou was the first to wake of the men. He was startled to find Mimori not beside him. He ran through the house, and found her in the kitchen with Kanami.

"Ryuhou!" Kanami smiled and gave him a hug.

"Good morning Kanami…" He glanced over at Mimori. "Mimori." She smiled back at him, and he smiled.

Kazuma awoke, and cautiously went to the other room, smelling food. He found Kanami sitting on a chair. Mimori was washing dishes, silent as always. He spotted Ryuhou in a corner, arms crossed, glaring at him with his usual death glare.

"Hey, I'm sorry, I really don't know what came over me…It was like I couldn't control any of my movements. Like someone was controlling me, and I was a puppet impersonator.

Mimori froze, dropping a dish on the floor.

"Miss Mimori, are you ok?" Kanami ran to the woman. Ryuhou's eyes went suddenly wide, and jumped out of his seat, dragging Kazuma out of the kitchen.

"Kazuma, tell me what happened again. Please, tell me."  
"Why?"

"Because Mimori was raped once by some impersonator she thought was me."

"What! Who the hell is this guy! I wanna beat his brains in!"  
"So do I Kazuma, but we have to find out who he is first, and why he's obsessed with Mimori. He could go after Kanami"

Kazuma and Ryuhou continued to talk about a course of action, while Kanami tried her best to calm down Mimori, who seemed to be in shock.

"Mimori, are you gonna be ok? Tell me if there's anything I can do…"

Kanami was now sixteen, and her features had matured to that of a young woman. Mimori and Kanami became close friends six or seven years earlier, and their friendship had grown stronger over the years that Kazuma and Ryuhou were gone. But they had come back, and Kanami still loved Kazuma. And Mimori knew that Kazuma had to love her, too. But when Ryuhou came back, he was the same as he'd always been. Still the same cold hearted man she thought had softened.

"Yes, Kanami, I'm ok, I promise…I just…I just need to think…"

"OK. By the way, I'm glad you like the clothes I got ya at the summer camp -"

Mimori did love the clothes. She wore black flare pants and a black tank top. Once again, the colors seemed to match the moment.

"Where'd Ryuhou and Kazuma go?"

Kanami looked around, finding them nowhere. She looked out the front door, finding them nowhere. She turned around, finding a note on the front door.

_Ladies,_

_We will be back soon._

_Ryuhou Ryu Kazuma Kun_

Kanami sighed. This wasn't the first time something like this had happened. She was used to Kazuma leaving and not being back for days. But it was strange for Ryuhou to just leave. She shook her head.

"Bakas, leaving us defenseless. I can't believe them!"

Mimori was silent most of the day. Her thoughts always went back to Ryuhou, and how he had just left. She knew it was because of her. The person who had tried to harm her though someone else was going to get his face mashed in, that was for sure. She still felt like a burden, because everything was always happening to her.

"Kanami, do you ever feel completely useless?"

"Sometimes…But it's not like he's never coming back. Ryuhou will be back for you." She smiled at the older woman. "So we should wait for them."  
Mimori didn't want to have to wait, but she really didn't have any choice in the matter. She looked out of the window, seeing the sun set over the horizon.

_Please come home soon, Ryuhou…_

Ryuhou and Kazuma had just reached the summit of the Mountain in the western part of the Lost Ground. They had no sense of where they were supposed to go, but still continued searching.

"So, Ryuhou, tell me…How are we supposed to catch this guy?" Ryuhou looked at the ground.

"…We have to wait until he attacks Mimori again, so we can pick up the waves he emits…" He sat on a nearby boulder, putting his head into his hands. He wiped off the sweat, and tried to conceal the tears that were so close to being let out. Kazuma patted him on the back. Ryuhou shook it off.

"Baka, it's ok to cry. I told you that once before."

"No, I won't cry…Because I won't let this lunatic take away someone else I love."

"Your mother?"

"I couldn't help my mother…I was a child…But I _can_ protect Mimori, and so I am going to."

The ground shook beneath them, and a tall figure loomed above them. He had silver hair and piercing red eyes.

"Well, well, well…You are trying to foil my plan, I see. But I won't let you…"  
"Who the hell are you!" Kazuma screamed, his alter power emerging from within his annoyance.

"It's him…"Ryuhou stated, standing up slowly.

"Very good, Ryuhou! And I thought you would be a little slower!" The man laughed. Ryuhou glared at him, and summoned Zetsuie.

"Are you the one!"

"Yes, Ryuhou, I am the one who had Mimori…I must tell you, she was very pleasant-"

"Shut-up!"

"Her skin was so very soft, how could I not want to touch her!" The man was smiling cruelly. His eyes showed lust whenever he mentioned the woman. Ryuhou's anger was balling up.

"How dare you! You pathetic coward! I'll break you in two for that! Mimori went into an emotional breakdown because of you!"

"I know, and I loved every bit of it!"

Ryuhou couldn't take anymore. He balled up his fist, and launched for the man. He left hooked the man on the side of his face. Blood spurted from the man's mouth. He smiled and did an elbow jab to Ryuhou's side. Ryuhou drew back, pain swelling up.

"By the way, my name is Kaje. And Mimori will be mine, no matter how much blood will have to be spilt!"  
"You can't have her, you pathetic excuse for a human being!"

"Really? I get anything I want, no matter what! You can't stop me!"

Kazuma joined in the fight, getting in punches when Ryuhou got hit, keeping Kaje preoccupied sp Ryuhou wouldn't be cornered somewhere.

"I dare say, Mimori is such a troublemaker, making all of us fight like this!" Kaje laughed evilly. "She should be here soon with that other lovely young woman!"

"Kanami!"

"Yes, the child will be mine also! And I will have power beyond power at my disposal!"

Mimori walked out of the house, her expression vague. It had been a week, and still, they had not come back. She wasn't as strong as she used to be, and she needed Ryuhou to be strong. But he was gone. She stared up at the stars, trying to find some sense of direction. Tears welled up, falling down her cheek.

"Mimori, are you gonna be ok?"

"Yes, Kanami, I'll be ok, I promise."

"I miss Kazuma, if it's any consolation."

Mimori smiled.

"Yes, it is, thank you."

"Mimori, are you really gonna be ok? I sense your unease…"

Mimori glanced at her friend, and then turned back, going once again inside the house. Tears welled up, but she did not let them pour.

"I have to be strong. I am not weak…"

Kaje seemed to be growing stronger in his attacks toward Ryuhou and Kazuma. He was always smiling as he took hits. A smile that only fighters would see.

"Come now, boys, I thought you were the two most powerful alter-users! Take this!"

He sent a wave of blue and green flames to the two men, enveloping them in a cage of turmoil. They fell fast, and didn't get up. Kaje walked over to them, observing them. He put them on his back, and then carried them both into the shadows.

_A few hours later…_

Ryuhou awoke, restrained to a wall. Shackles were around his wrists and ankles, chained loosely to the wall. He observed his surroundings, suddenly feeling cold. He looked at himself, and his mouth formed an O.

_That BAKAYARO! WERE THE HELL ARE MY CLOTHES!"_

He was stripped, leaving only his boxers. He saw whip marks around his abdomen, and figured that Kaje must have whipped him. He looked around for Kazuma, and sure enough, he was there, stripped as well. He awoke slowly, and had the same reaction as he had.

"Ryuhou, where the really vulgar expletive  are we!"

"You honestly think I know!"

"Shaddup! I should' a known that you wouldn't know anything…"

Ryuhou growled a nasty snort.

"Boys, there's no need to fight over this." The man smiled. "You will tell me where the women are, or else you will die…Very miserably, I might add…"

"I'd rather die than have you harm her, you scum!" Both men yelled at the same time. They glanced over at each other, then back at Kaje. He was smiling, and not in the way that made any man comfortable.

"Very well, then…I shall introduce my alter…"

Ryuhou and Kazuma watched as pure energy penetrated from the man's hands, forming in the shape of a sphere.

"My alter transmogrifies into any weapon I wish it to. So, my little lab rats, shall we begin the questioning?"

It had been too long now. Mimori went out the door, Kanami running beside her.

"We have to find them, Kanami! I can't do this…I feel like a burden. I want to help him! I'm not helpless, like everyone thinks!"

Mimori started to glow, and Kanami could only stare in wonder.

"Take my hand, Kanami, and we can find them!"

Kanami took her hand obediently and suddenly dispersed.

Blood and sweat were streaming down Ryuhou's face. He had bruises on his knees, whip lashes on his back, cuts and gouges on his arms, and he was fatigued. He wanted to fall on the floor, but couldn't, for he was chained to a wall. He felt his face hang over his chest. His vision was blurry, and he just wanted to sleep.

"Ryuhou, Ryuhou! Hang in there, man!"

"I can't…not anymore…Take care of Mimori for me…"

Ryuhou's faded, and finally, he collapsed. Kazuma was shocked. This couldn't be happening. The supposed "invincible alter" had just died.

_Mimori…_

Kazuma didn't have much life left, either. Nevertheless, he had to do something. Kaje wasn't anywhere to be found, and his chains were gone. He was also roughed up, but not as bad as Ryuhou.

"Some kind of trap?" He started for the exit, but fell face down on the ground, then, instinctively, he started crawling. The desert sun was scorching.

_Damn…I thought the lost ground didn't have a friggin desert!_

He continued walking, to stumbling, to crawling in different turns. Then he saw a strange sight. There was a bright light, and then Mimori and Kanami appeared. He quickened his pace (as much as a crawling person could)

Mimori fell to the ground, exhausted. Transporting two people really drained her, she realized.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey, guys  Thanks for the reviews! I realize that I should have given some background info on this. This story takes place after Mujo was defeated. Holy was rebuilt and organized under different ideals. Kazuma still kinda hates holy, but likes to stroll around the place. (Don't ask why, I dunno LOL) Kanami was at a sort of alter camp until she shows up in the story. Plus, I forgot to mention that the commander chick was an OC. I don't own s-CY-ed, I still don't know who does. Oh, and, so you won't be confused, remember that Kaje can TRANSMORGIFY (impersonate, change shape, etc. he has 2 alters) keep that in mind while you read this part of the fan-fic, or it will be REALLY confusing. Oh, and "really vulgar expletive" is the f-word. I don't use that word.

PART 2

Mimori felt like she was going to be sick. Kanami looked at her for a moment, then turned back around to see Kazuma.

"KAZU-KUN!"

Kanami ran over to the crawling man, leaving behind him a bloody trail.

"K-Kanami…Y-you gotta tell M-Mimori…Ryuhou…He's dying…" He glanced over at Mimori, struggling to stand.

"Mimori! Conserve your strength for this guy. He got Ryuhou real bad…S-save the idiot…"

"Kazu-Kun, don't talk anymore!" Kanami was tearing at her clothes, bandaging Kazuma's wounds. Mimori found the strength to get up once more, and started for the desert, following Kazuma's blood trail.

Mimori entered what looked like an underground torture chamber. She saw Ryuhou, lying on the ground, blood covering his body like red wine spilled on a carpet. She held the tears, running to his side.

_Mistress, it is not Ryuhou._

Mimori looked at the body a long time, then looked at her necklace.

_He's still alive. The necklace hasn't…deteriorated!_

"You…You aren't Ryuhou!"

The impersonator got up smiling. Mimori could sense she was in real danger. She didn't let it make her lose her composure. She glared at the thing that had impersonated her beloved Ryuhou. Tears of hate and anger filled her eyes.

"I can feel your malice! It calls to me!"

"Where is Ryuhou!"

"BWUAHAHAHA! He's chained to a wall, losing life as we speak."

"Then let us stop talking and fight!"

"Stupid girl, you don't even know how to use your alter! How do you expect to beat me!" He moved, pinning her to the ground. Mimori was getting tired of being pinned. She kneed Kaje in the groin with all of her strength. He slapped her, and didn't stop. Soon he had his hands around her neck, forcing her lungs to shut down. She looked beyond Kaje, feeling useless. She relaxed, letting the man kill her. She smiled, and Kaje frowned.

"What is this! You would welcome your death."

"If you killed me…You'd be dead before you had a chance to escape…"

"Is that so? Why is that?"

"Because Ryuhou would kick your ass to high noon."

"Empty threats don't scare me, rich girl…"

Mimori chuckled.

"you should be."

"Why is that?"

"He's gathering his strength. He will avenge me, if you kill me. I'm not afraid of death. Not like you." He punched her, blood spurting from her lips. She just continued smiling. He tightened his grip on her neck. He went to slap her again, but his hand was caught before impact.

"Touch her again, and I swear…I will kill you…" Kaje turned around, seeing Ryuhou in his final form. He had the look of a mad man. Mimori smiled at him.

"S-see…He came for me…"

"Shut up, bitch!" Ryuhou hit him. Hard. Kaje was up against the next wall. Kaje re-emerged, smiling.

"Finally! This is the HATE, the MALICE!" Kaje was laughing. "And how did you get out of the chains, Ryuhou? Was it because you heard your wench calling for you! Were you afraid that I was going to touch her creamy skin again!"

Ryuhou growled a predator's growl. His eyes were glued on Kaje, his blood pumping and his adrenaline running wild. The animosity in the room was so thick; you could cut it with a knife. Ryuhou lunged for the man. He nailed him in the chest, knocking Kaje off balance.

"I will annihilate you, you son of a bitch!" Ryuhou aimed his right arm over Kaje's throat. Kaje smiled, and transmogrified to Mimori's form. Ryuhou's mind knew that it was Kaje, but his heart wouldn't allow him to cut his throat.

"What's wrong, Ryuhou! Kill me!" Even the voice was Mimori's. He lowered his right arm, and "Mimori" knocked him from his stance to the ground. "Mimori" pinned him, straddling his abdomen.

"What's wrong, Ryuhou? Why can't you kill me? You wanted to kill me! Your heart won't let you kill the form in front of you! Your mind knows who I am, but your heart doesn't! You would hate to see your beloved with blood on her. You'd hate to see her corpse lying in front of you, knowing you did it!"

"Mimori" was suddenly pulled off of Ryuhou by Mimori. She had had enough.

"I'm tired of not being able to do anything!"

"Mimori!" Ryuhou yelled, but was heard by a void. Mimori was calling on her alter, light forming around her, and Kaje had transformed to his normal state.

The light was forming all around her.

_Give me the ultimate power I seek._

She had a stripe of armor on each cheek of her face that connected to a larger piece in the back of her ears. She wore a silver dress, armor at the chest, forming around her shoulders, and on her arms, long armored gauntlets. Around her waist, more armor formed. In her right hand, she carried a lance, and on her left, her silver dragon was positioned by her side.

_This is the final form, mistress._

"I condemn you to death, Kaje…"

"Mimori…" Ryuhou looked at shock at the woman in front of him. He had never seen such an alter.

"Finally, you have brought up your final alter! I will enjoy this!" Kaje called upon his final alter as well.

Darkness engulfed his body, and he came back, the exact opposite of Mimori. His armor engulfed his body, and in his left hand, he held a dagger. On his right side, was a black dragon. His appearance changed completely as well. He looked exactly as Ryuhou did his silver hair going to silver emerald green, opposite of Ryuhou's dark emerald. His eyes were a bright red, whereas Ryuhou's were crimson. He smiled a crocked smile at Ryuhou.

Mimori started off by directing her dragon to battle with Kaje's. She seemed to be putting up a decently good fight with no experience on her part. She was commanding the animal, pointing the way. She was winning, but Kaje had an ace up his sleeve. He did a rush, and grabbed Mimori by the throat. He kissed her full on the lips, his strength much greater than hers physically, suffocating her. Ryuhou was taken aback. The man that looked like him was kissing the woman he loved. Kaje pulled away, smiling an evil smile. Her alter disappeared, for she was fatigued.

"Mother and Father always loved you most, Ryuhou! Now I will take what you cherish most."

Mimori was caught off guard. So was Ryuhou. Kaje took the advantage, knocking Mimori from her balance. Kaje dug his dagger through her shoulder, and she yelped in sudden pain. Blood spurted onto his face. He grabbed her from there, and flung her against the wall. Ryuhou ran to her, finally free of the shock he'd endured.

"Yes, Ryuhou, I am your brother! You had everything I didn't! My fraternal twin, you should have known! Mother and Father didn't want me, so they gave me away!"

"What? I don't have-"

"Shut your mouth! You don't know anything! It is WHY I raped Mimori! I took the one thing YOU could never HAVE! Her innocence!" He chuckled. "You don't even remember your own twin. You have no idea the hell I've endured because of you…"

"What are you talking about?" Ryuhou looked over at Mimori, wiping the blood from her shoulder. She wasn't moving. Ryuhou's eyes went wide. He had already lost her once. He held her close, his mind frantically searching for a plan.

"You…You did this to her…You are the cause for her torment…" Kaje said, looking at his brother. "Younger brother, you never saw what was in front of you…"

"Shut up! SHUT UP!"

"Little brother, you had everything I never had…I never had a woman to care for me…My own mother abandoned me, like a discarded piece of trash…"

"Mother would never-"

"DON'T TALK TO ME ABOUT THE CAPABILITY OF HUMANITY! SHE LEFT ME THERE, A CHILD! HER OWN CHILD!" Kaje gave the look of a murderer. "I'M GLAD SHE DIED!"

Images of Ryuhou's mother passed through his mind. She was always a kind and gentle soul.

"Why..?" He glanced at Mimori, her body like a broken doll's. Tears suddenly filled his eyes. Her eyes opened slowly.

"R-Ryuhou…"

"The bitch is still alive?" Kaje said it in a snarl. He glared at her, death glowed beneath the depths of his light crimson eyes.

Ryuhou positioned himself in front of Mimori, determined to protect her from his new found brother.

"Move aside, little brother…We are not done fighting, are we, Mimori! I will not let you live. Since he never saw you, I assume you have wanted to die more than once. I was there, I heard the things you said. 'I wish I could die', 'I'm nothing but a nuisance', 'he wouldn't miss me, if I left.'"

Ryuhou held his icy gaze at his brother, but inside of himself, he felt a tinge of pain in his heart. She did want to die, after all. He knew it, but he never did anything. He could have prevented so much that had happened to her.

"K-Kaje, you heartless b-bastard…You know that that was when he never looked my way," Once again, Ryuhou's heart tinged. "But you know that he loves me…I know he loves me now…And I won't die just yet…"

Mimori got up, holding her right arm, which was dislocated from the impact of the wall. She moved her neck around, popping bones back.

"Mimori…"

She looked at Ryuhou, and smiled. Blood was coating her arm, but her face shown determination.

A/N: Wow, a what a twist, huh? I know this chapter is short, but I kind of left you guys with a cliffhanger last time, and I'll update as soon as possible. I pwomise, PLZ Review! NO FLAMEZ

Thanks to all of the people who reviewed me

Frealpandachick

Suckerforanime2465

Loyalsoul

Ukiyo

Thank you all for the reviews! Thanks to you all. And no…I uh, don't know how to do chapters quite yet. Thanks for everything!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:D MWUAH! NEW CHAPY! I hope that everyone likes the twist evil grin I just HAD to do it. FYI, in this fic, the peoples can reach a FOURTH alter level evil grin again And, if you haven't noticed, I love dragons. I don't own s-CRY- I NEED MORE REVIEWS FROM MORE PEOPLEZ! Big thanks to Suckerforanime, I am glad you enjoy my stories. NO FLAMES! I WILL IGNORE THEM, AND I DON'T WANT TO WASTE TIME READING THEM. Okiday, onto the story AGAIN

Mimori ignored the pain that was tearing through her right arm. She concentrated on the twisted man in front of her.

"Bitch…Come here like a good girl, and let me finish you off!" He hissed it, hoping to rile her more than she already was.

"I am not a dog…" Mimori gave a death glare that made Ryuhou shiver.

Kaje smiled then, blood oozing from his mouth. It was a grotesque sight, for insanity took the place of murder in his eyes.

"You don't scare me," Mimori stated, wincing at the pain in her arm.

"Mimori, be careful," Ryuhou said, and Mimori rolled her eyes a bit.

"You should be scared of me, wench…" He transmogrified, his alter taking its final fourth form. His muscles popped, and as he transmogrified his skin changing color and texture. His eyes went from human to animal. His skin turned rough and scaly.

"A dragon…" Ryuhou gasped. "A real dragon…"

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND NOW, MIMORI! YOU WILL DIE!" The dragon launched for Mimori, who commanded her dragon, putting out her right arm. Her eyes shown determination in the place of fear. She would not lose to this psychopath.

"I will KILL you, KAJE!" She screamed, commanding the animal for its final attack. Her dragon shot beams out of it's mouth, but it didn't phase the dragon.

_What!_

Kaje ripped past Mimori's alter, and lunged for her. She stood in shock, and Kaje went for her right arm. He ripped it off, her blood smearing her face and his. Ryuhou screamed her name, running to her. Her alter disappeared, causing her to fall on the cold hard ground, losing all consciousness. Ryuhou was desolate, running to Mimori.

"MIMORI! OH, GOD, NO! NOT AGAIN!"

"NOW YOU KNOW! NOW, LITTLE BROTHER, COME AND MEET THE SAME FATE AS YOUR LOVER'S!"

Ryuhou stood over Mimori's lifeless body. Her eyes once again showed no life in them. Her mouth was covered in blood, and her arm was on the other side of the room. His knees hit the ground hard, as he held his head up to the sky, screaming her name. Tears streamed down his face as he screamed.

"Mimori…Mimori, don't leave me here again…" He rested his head on her crimson stained chest. He gathered her into his arms, trembling.

"STUPID WOMAN…"

"Mimori…Oh, God, Mimori! Why! Why did you do this!" His voice quivered to a whisper. You're so stupid! Why!" He yelled after punching the ground beneath him. You were all I had left! Mimori, I'm sorry! Please, just come back to me!"

"STOP YOUR CRYING, YOU WIMP!" The dragon snarled at his younger brother.

"YOU!" Ryuhou looked at his brother. "THIS IS YOUR FAULT! I'LL KILL YOU!"

Insanity danced now in Ryuhou's eyes.

"TRY AS YOU MAY, BROTHER…" The dragon snarled. "YOU CAN NOT KILL ME. NOT EVEN WITH YOUR STRENGTH!"

"Why..? WHY DID SHE HAVE TO DIE!" His form now shimmered. Zetsuie came out, merging with Ryuhou. Instead of the third form that he took rarely, a new kind if aurora emitted itself.

"BROTHER, YOU DIDN'T LISTEN! SHE WANTED TO DIE! I GRANTED HER WISH."

"YOU WILL DIE, BROTHER!"

Ryuhou's form was now that of a dragon. His skin texture was smooth, symbolizing stealth and speed; whereas Kaje's dragon's rough skin symbolized strength.

Ryuhou's dragon was silver, purple stripes across it's face.

"I SEE THIS BATTLE WILL PROVE TO BE INTERESTING!" Kaje roared, taking offensive stances.

"I WILL AVENGE HER, YOU BASTARD!"

The battle commenced, with Kaje going for Ryuhou's throat. He dodged, with ease. He did a quick tear at Kaje's right forearm, slicing it in half.

"ARRRRRRRRRGHHHHHHHHHH!" Kaje screamed, and un-transmogrified back to his human form, grabbing at his ripped arm. Blood was pouring like a massive waterfall out of his arm, for Ryuhou had hit a vital artery.

"I'll still kill you, brother, dearest!" And with that comment, he disappeared.

"YOU FREAKING COWARD OF AN ALTER-USER!"

"_Oh, brother, we will be meeting again…All too soon, I imagine…Aha…MWUAHAHAHAHA!_

Ryuhou took his human form once again, drained of all energy. He collapsed a few feet away from Mimori.

"Mimori…"

He drug himself across the floor, reaching for her, grimacing at the pain in his body.

"I can't give up…not now…I can't…Mimori…"

He finally reached her, laying his tired head on her chest. Tears were forming at the corners of his eyes once more. He glanced at her shoulder, and saw that the blood had somehow stopped. Her arm was gone, ripped from her shoulder socket. He kissed her gently, hoping some reaction would follow. Nothing happened. He looked away slightly. Death would be coming for her soon, but he didn't want her to go.

"Please Mimori…Don't give up…Please stay here with me…I'm sorry…I'M SORRY!" He cried. He punched the ground.

_Mimori was in a safe place. There was nothing bad here. She felt a tinge in her heart, though, as if someone she cared about was in distress. _

_Mistress…You must live…_

"_Why? Why must I live?"_

_He loves you…_

"Please Mimori…"

_Ryuhou..?_

"Please stay here with me…"

_Why?_

"I'm sorry…I'M SORRY!"

_Ryuhou, stop crying…_

Ryuhou suddenly collapsed from his exhaustion.

"Mimori…"

_Ryuhou was in a dark abyss. He felt lonely in his heart, knowing nothing could rid him of his demons. Everything was gone from him._

"_Mother…Father…Sherries…Cougar…And now…And now you, Mimori…It just isn't fair!"_

_He hit the floor on his knees, without any hope whatsoever._

_Ryuhou, wake up…_

"_What?"_

"Wake up, Ryuhou…"

_Mimori!_

Ryuhou shot up, in Mimori's lap. She was looking down at him, worry in her eyes. Her hand was on her shoulder. She winced at the pain.

"Mimori…" he whispered. "You're alive…"

"But my alter is gone now…"

"What! Why!"

"He took his last ounce of strength to save my life…" Tears fell down her cheeks, and Ryuhou wiped them away. He glanced at her arm.

"He couldn't restore your arm, though, could he?" His head was pointed at the ground. He had failed her.

Mimori's eyes saddened. She hugged herself, with her good arm.

"No…"

Kazuma and Kanami sat outside in the desert sun. Kanami was looking at him, love shining from them. She loved Kazuma, but she still didn't know how he felt about her. She was younger than him, but she couldn't help the warm feeling of protection when she was with him.

"Kazu-kun, does it hurt?"

"Yea, just a little, though," He smiled at her, winking.

"Do you need me to re-wrap the bandages?"

"No, thanks, kid," He replied, not wanting to impose anything else on her.

"Do you think that they are ok?"

"They? You mean Mimori and Ryuhou?"

"Yes…"

"Can't you read their minds?"

"Yes, but I didn't want to be rude."

"Go ahead…It's been a while anyway…"

Kanami called upon her alter, hoping to get a scrape of their thoughts. When she finally did, she screamed out, her eyes widening, and tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

"Kanami, what's wrong!" He held her close.

"Mimori…Ryuhou…"

"What about them?"

"They are weak…And Mimori….Mimori…"

"Kanami, tell me what happened!"

"She fought that man…And lost her arm…It's gone…"

"What! Is she ok!"

"Fine…She doesn't have her alter anymore…"

"It saved her from an untimely death…"

"Yes…"

Ryuhou carried Mimori out of the cave, her right shoulder in against his chest, hiding the obvious. He was cradling her, while she slept. He would have to take her back to HOLD to get her a synthetic one to replace her arm. He knew she was in pain. He knew he could have stopped it, but also knew that had he interfered, there would have been no good outcome.

"Ryuhou..!" A familiar feminine voice called. Kanami was running towards them, tears in her eyes. She finally reached them, and looked up at Ryuhou.

"Kanami, why are you crying?"

"Mimori…" was all she was able to manage. He knew then that she had used her alter power to find them.

"Kanami, Mimori will be ok, I promise…How's Kazuma?"

"He's fine…"

"We need to get back to HOLD…" It was barely a whisper, but she heard him.

"Kazu-kun, let's go!"

"Hey, I'm injured too!"

Kanami rolled her eyes at him. That was her Kazu-kun. Always something smart to say.

Mimori awoke to agonizing pain. She looked over at her arm socket, and her eyes widened. She had her arm back; or at least, a mechanical one which could pass for normal.

A/N: Another short chappy, but I like it  Sorry for the long wait. I'm taking finals this weekfalls over from exhaustion. PLZ REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Finally out for Christmas break! So very happy! Falls over in relief Thanks to all of the peoples who reviewed me. I really needed them. I am glad I can make you guys happy. I really didn't think that my story was THAT good. It makes me happy to know that ya'll like it (It's my southern roots coming in.) I NEED MORE REVIEWSES! A BIG SHOUTOUT TO THOSE WHO HAVE …does a polka dance of some kind…starts head banging to my metal music…

ONTO THE STORY!

The light gave Mimori a pounding headache. She like she'd been to Hell and back. Looking back at her arm, she remembered the day before. She had lost her arm. She tried moving the fake one, and with some effort, made the fingers twitch.

"It'll be a little bit before you can move it like the rest of your body. I'm surprised that you can move your new fingers." A nurse said, trying to cheer up the woman.

"What are the materials in this new 'arm'?" Mimori asked, curious about the new addition to her broken body.

"Well, let's see…The inner workings are mechanical, but I'm sure you knew that. You are lucky. We just now started putting on an exo-skin on all of our operations. They enable your arm to feel, even if it's not real. In a few months, you won't even remember that it isn't real."

"Such technology…"

"You were in a pretty bad state when that young man brought you here. He was pretty injured himself. He told us not to worry about him, and to just help you, no matter what."

"Ryuhou…"

"Yes, I believe that was his name. Your arm therapy will begin tomorrow. You need to learn how to use it." Then the nurse walked out, leaving Mimori alone in silence.

She lay in her bed for a long while, feeling emptiness inside of her body. Her alter was gone, and she knew that if Kaje came back, he'd kill her without lifting a finger. She was helpless once more, and it was a near crushing weight to know that she couldn't even protect herself anymore. And that she had been irresponsible, almost getting Ryuhou killed. It was almost too much to bear. Tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Ryuhou, I'm sorry…"

Ryuhou stood outside of Mimori's room, awaiting the nurse's word. Why had Kaje fled? Was Mimori going to be ok? Why did his alter change to a dragon of all creatures? Why did he have to take Mimori's arm? Why did her alter have to leave her, saving her? Shouldn't she have died because her alter was gone? Why couldn't he save her from Kaje? Too many questions plagued his already disturbed mind. Grabbing the hairs on each side of his head, he pulled lightly, hoping the answer would somehow come to him. He was emotionally distraught. Kaje was his older twin brother. He actually had a brother? Why hadn't anyone said anything?

"Ryuhou?"

His name brought him back to reality. He stared at the woman standing in front of him, worry on her face.

"Yes, ma'me? Is she alright? Will she be ok?"

"Yes, she is fine, but unstable. She needs someone to lean on right now. I imagine she feels pretty down. You don't look so good yourself."

"I'm fine."

"You can go in and see her now. She's in room 300 East Wing. After visiting, you really should get some rest, you hear?"

"Yes…I will."

Ryuhou walked down the halls, trying to think of something to say to Mimori when he saw her next.

_Whatever you do, don't yell at her_

The thought crossed his mind, and he knew that if he lectured her, she'd possible go unstable. He reached the room, and lightly knocked.

"Come in…" It was a whisper on the wind.

He opened the door, and walked in. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. Her once beautiful face was covered in bruises and cuts. Her body looked like a broken doll still, but her color was back. She was silent still as his gaze rested on her "arm".

"Mimori, please forgive me…" He said, his eyes casting down to the ground. "I should have reacted…I was in shock…" Tears filled his eyes. "I'm so sorry, Mimori."

"How do I know if you are the real Ryuhou..?" She felt horrible asking it, but she didn't know what reality was anymore. Kaje could be planning to kill her in Ryuhou's body again.

Ryuhou felt a tinge of pain as she asked, but knew she was scared. He went for the door, so not as to trouble her mind further.

"RYUHOU!"

He turned around.

"Please…don't leave me here by myself…"

"How do you know that I'm Ryuhou...?"

"Because…Only you would leave me here, to keep me stable…" Her eyes shown a fear she had never comprehended of before. "Please, don't leave me…Ryuhou…"

He was at her side in a split second, framing her face.

"Mimori, I love you…" He kissed her tenderly. She kissed him back, but pulled away.

"Ryuhou, we can't here…And I can't move this arm at all…I'm feeble…"

"You're not…And Mimori…I almost lost you again…I want to know all of you is with me. I hate this emptiness I feel because I'm not with you…"

"Ryuhou…"

"I want to know that you are a part of me…always…"

She gave in to his kisses, his beautiful words, but mostly, his love for her. He was gentle with her, caressing places that were hurting her, never once was he rough or demanding. He genuinely loved her. He kissed her everywhere, including her fake arm. She could feel it, the way his lips felt against her skin. She returned the favor as best she could, unmoving from her position. He was dominant, yet gentle with her. She wrapped her arms around him tightly, holding him down to her while he made love to her. He finally collapsed in exhaustion, leaving their bodies intertwined. He lazily pulled the covers over both of them, hiding their exposed bodies.

A few days later, Mimori was released from the hospital wing. Ryuhou carried her the whole way to her new home: Living with him. She was happy, because she felt she really belonged with him. Her bruises and cuts had mostly healed, and she looked more like normal.

Soon it was known that they were living together, and that Ryuhou was like a lion protecting his mate when it came to Mimori. They all knew the Hell that they had gone through. Apparently the janitors knew everything, and it leaked through to everyone else.

Two Months later:

_She was in a dark abyss. She felt warmth inside instead of the normal emptiness that usually took place inside of her soul. She felt something in her lower stomach pulling, and she fell to the ground in exhaustion. She was confused. She didn't know what was transpiring. She felt uneasiness and sickness in herself, but knew it was not a bad thing. In fact, she embraced the sickness overtaking her worn body. _

"_What am I going to go through this time?"_

Mimori awoke, coated in sweat. Ryuhou moaned softly before turning onto his other side and drifting off into sleep. She sighed. She had no idea what these dreams meant anymore. She and Ryuhou had been married for a month now, and new strange dreams seemed to overtake her peaceful sleep.

Kaje had not shown his face since the last battle, and she was beginning to think he may not return. Ryuhou injured him quite terribly. But she also knew that he could be healing slowly and drawing new strength. She sighed, and got up to fix herself a cup of coffee. After taking a few sips, she dropped the glass on the tile, breaking it into a million pieces. Running to the bathroom, Mimori threw up the toilet seat, and threw up rather ferociously.

Ryuhou heard the glass breaking, and shot up out of the bed. He found the glass shattered, and coffee still on the floor. He got a towel, and cleaned it up quickly, hearing his wife vomiting violently in the bathroom. He ran to the bathroom, after cleaning up her spill, and found her curled up in a ball on the floor. This was the third time this week that she had had an episode like this. He felt her forehead, and found she was fine. She looked like she needed food, but evidence showed that she shouldn't eat anything for a little while.

"Mimori, are you ok? Maybe you should go back to sleep." He helped her up from her fetal position on the ground, and led her back to the comfort of their bed. He held her close while she trembled from the aftermath of her nausea. He spoke to her softly, trying to calm her nerves so she could sleep.

"Thank you, Ryuhou…"

"For what..?"

"Trying to help out…I know that this is hard for you, always cleaning up my messes lately…"

He smiled at her, and held her closer. She snuggled with him, and finally fell asleep in his arms.

_She felt a light inside of her body, a warmth like never before._

Awaking once again from her slumber, Mimori got up, noticing that Ryuhou was nowhere in sight. She figured he had gone to work, so she went into the kitchen to find something to eat. On the refrigerator, she noticed a note in Ryuhou's handwriting.

Mimori,

I have gone to talk to the commander. I'll be back in a bit.

Love,

Ryuhou

Mimori smiled, and went to cook some pancakes.

…..

"Commander, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, Ryuhou. It has come to my attention that you have some twin out there somewhere."

"Affirmative,"

"That is all."

Ryuhou saluted and left. Why had his commander called him in there just for that? In a huge bubble of confusion, Ryuhou went back to his apartment. He smelled pancakes, and quickly opened the door to find his wife cooking. He went up behind her and hugged her.

"Hello, dear." He said, and gave her a peck on the cheek. She smiled, and went back to cooking.

"I need to go to the medical wing later on tonight."

"Why?"

"I need to find out something."

So later on that night, Mimori went to the medical unit. She went into the head nurses office, hoping to find a few answers.

"Miss Mimori Tai…"

"Yes?"

"I need you to answer a few questions."

"Yes, ma'me."

"Have you been sexually active in the past five weeks?"

"Yes…I am married."

"Have you been experiencing morning nausea?"

"Yes."

"Have you skipped a menstrual cycle?"

"Yes; in fact; two, now that I think about it."

"Well, then there's no doubt about it."

"What?"

"You are pregnant. Congratulations."

"What? Pregnant!"

Sheer surprise shown on her face as she left the office. She went back to her apartment, hoping Ryuhou wasn't there to see her surprised. He was, and looked at her square in the eyes.

"So, how'd it go?"

"Ryuhou…I'm…Pregnant," She said it, somewhat smiling.

A/N: MWUAHAHAHA! Cliffhanger! Mimori's preggy: P What will Ryuhou's reaction be:D Yet another twist in the story! Anyways, Please review, and no flames! Thanks to all who reviewed me!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: 'allo everybody! So sorry for the long as heck update. My dad has been hogging the computer, so I haven't been able to write T-T. But I am BACK! MWUAHAHAHA ( Craziness takes over the tranquil writer ) THIS CHAPTER WILL BE WONDERMOUS! …Falls over…THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED ME! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT -. I am happy to know that you all enjoy it. I don't own s-CRY-ed. Now, the part you've all been waiting for: THE STORY! Evil grin

_So, the woman is expecting…_

_Things are going to get very interesting now…_

_Yes…_

_Very interesting…_

_Heheheheh…_

"P-pregnant?" Ryuhou whispered, in a state of shock. Mimori was pregnant? He was the father. He was going to be a father?

Mimori looked down at the ground, hiding her face from him. He cupped her chin, and looked at her square in the eyes.

"We're going to be parents, Mimori," He smiled as he said it, and tears formed at the corners of her eyes, smiling back.

_She was dreaming. She was holding the child she carried in her womb, keeping him or her safe. _

"_So, we meet again, Mimori Tai."_

_She turned an about face, seeing the form of the man who had raped her._

"_Do you honestly think that the child is his! IT'S MINE, MIMORI!"_

_The man who looked like her husband walked towards her slowly._

"_STAY AWAY FROM ME! IT IS RYUHOU'S!"_

_He was standing before her, his hand on her stomach. She slapped his hand away, and he slapped her back._

"_Such an interesting relationship we have, my dear little Mimori." _

_He kissed her lips, and as much as she struggled, she couldn't escape his grip. Tears fell freely from her eyes. _

"_No…It's Ryuhou's baby…"_

"IT'S RYUHOU'S BABY!"

Mimori shot up from her laying position in the bed. Ryuhou was standing over her, feeling her forehead. She was covered in sweat. She wrapped her arms around his back, pulling him closer to her as she sobbed.

"Mimori, what happened?" He asked it, stroking the top of her head.

"He's back, Ryuhou…He's back…" She sobbed into his abdomen. His eyes went wide, and getting on his knees, he framed her face.

"What happened in the dream Mimori?"

She told him, and he held her close. The poor woman had been through too much too soon. This wasn't healthy for her or the baby.

"Ryuhou, it's yours, I promise! I haven't done anything to betray you, I swear to you!"

He caressed her cheek.

"I know, Mimori. That bastard is messing with your head, Mimori, nothing more."

"I'm still afraid, Ryuhou…" Tears streamed down her cheeks, and onto his thumbs on both sides of her face. He held her close once more, hoping that he could somehow comfort her.

"I will kill him this time, my love…And he won't bother you anymore…" He looked unyielding in his decision to kill his own flesh and blood.

_Does he have the guts to really kill me!  
His own flesh and blood!_

_The INSOLENT FOOL!_

_Mimori will be MINE!_

_The child will be mine as well…_

_And there is nothing that HE can do about it!_

Ryuhou was working longer these days, determined to find his brother. He didn't care how long it took; he wanted to erase his older brother. What he did to Mimori was unforgivable. However, there was no trace of the man that Ryuhou described as a heartless bastard. If only there was something that he could get a lead on; something to tip him off in Kaje's direction. He sighed inward, knowing the search was hopeless.

_Dear brother, do you honestly believe you can catch me?_

"Kaje!"

A hand went over Ryuhou's mouth as a shadow from behind him grabbed him, hurling him into the shadows.

A/N: I know, it is a short chapter, but I wanted to update :) Anyway, a shout out to the following people:

Loyalsoul :)

Rising Gundam2004 :)

Wretched-Cursed Luv your "mama" jokes :D

Feral Panda Chick :P

Basted Solar wind :D

Kos-mos-mo mo :D

Suker for anime:P

Ukiyo :D

Thank you, to all who have reviewd me :D PLZ KEEP REVIEWING!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: MWUAH! I know that that last chapter was short, but I was drawing a blank at where to go next. But, I now know what to do :D LAST CHAPTER! And then I will be onto other stories:D Thanks to all who reviewed me. Big thanks to:

Loyal Soul (Thanks for reviewing me every chapter)

Wretched Cursed (That's right…You'd BETTER UPDATE! LOL I love that story! Thanks for the continuing reviews.)

Feral-Panda Chick :)

Kosmos-momo (Thanks to reviewses)

RisingGundam2004 (Thanks for reviewses)

Blasted solar wind

Ukiyo

Suckerforanime

And to any others I did not mention, thank you, thank you, thank you :)

THANKS TO ALL FOR REVIEWING :) And to all that stuck with me during this story :) I am going to try to make this chapter as long as the first one :D

Now….IT'S STORY TIME!

Mimori was walking down the halls of the Hold building, trying to find something to do. Her prosthetic arm was working like a normal arm now, and she could barely tell it was counterfeit anymore. She was still worried about Kaje, and her dreams were getting even stranger than ever. In them, Kaje was holding her tightly, wanting his child. She sighed, hoping that the fresh air in the hallways would clear her mind. She took a deep breath, wanting to escape the torment of those dreams. The dreams had to mean something. She thought that Kaje was messing with her head somehow, even though he wasn't there.

She felt a strange unease as she was walking. She didn't know what it was, but her intuition told her something was wrong. She felt Kaje's presence and felt unsafe. She knew what he wanted. He wanted her. Her footsteps quickened, hoping to get to a place where there were people around. She knew that if there were more people around, the possibility of Kaje trying to abduct her would be less. However, she also knew that Kaje could transmogrify, therefore could be anyone she was in the room with.

She felt a cold chill, as the siluette of a man appeared behind her. She looked over her shoulder, and warm lips pressed against her cheek.

"You're not Ryuhou."

The man snickered, and re-transformed into the form of Kaje.

"You're right, I am not Ryuhou. I am Kaje. Funny how things work out…" he was whispering in her ear, his breath warm against her cold skin.

"What do you want?" She asked, putting her hands protectively over her belly.

He smiled, wrapping his arms around her, almost protectively. He began kissing her neck in a fashion that scared Mimori.

"I want you to be with me, my love."

Mimori's eyes widened. She squirmed, she screamed, but to no avail. He had his hand over her mouth quicker than a cat that has caught it's food. He licked her neck slowly.

"Now, now, my love, everything will be ok."

Mimori was horrified. She couldn't move anymore because of the shock. He was going to rape her again.

"Don't worry…I am not going to rape you…I have another plan in mind," he said with a velvet voice, and slid her into a dark corner that led to catacombs.

"What are you going to do with me?"

In the dim lighting, he smiled again. He led her to the middle of the room, chains hanging from the ceiling.

"You will see, my dear."

"Please, don't harm my child." She was begging, pleading with him as he dragged her to the chains.

"I wouldn't harm my own child, Mimori." he said it calmly.

"The BABY is RYUHOU'S!" she yelped.

His features went dark.

One may be Ryuhou's, but one is MINE."

Shocked, Mimori fainted.

&&&&

Ryuhou was engulfed in an abyss of darkness. Whatever had just happened, it had brought him into a world of nothing. He turned every which way, trying to find out where he had just been dragged.

"Dear little brother…You look so troubled…I thought you'd want to find me…"

"KAJE!"

"Isn't it funny! I just want revenge on you, wanting to tear away everything you love…But instead fall in love with your woman! Funny, is it not!"

Ryuhou could see the outline of his brother. He walked over to him, holding his composure. Kaje looked down at the ground, smirking evilly.

"I wanted to destroy everything you held dear…But can't find myself to harm her…" He held a dagger in his palm. Ryuhou could feel the life force of another in the room with them. Realization hit him.

"Where is she, you bastard!" He demanded. Kaje snarled at him, turning back to face Ryuhou.

"She is here with us! I dragged her here first, shackling her hands and feet. So beautiful, she is. Almost angelic. She begged me to not harm the child inside of her! And I told her…You'll love this one, brother," Kaje spat in annoyance. " I told her that I wouldn't harm my own children! And she cried out, saying that the baby wasn't mine! I told her…One of them is mine! Her features were so shocking."

Ryuhou looked at his brother, his words sinking in.

"Yes, brother dear! She is carrying twins! One yours, one mine. Isn't that amazing! That we, being twins ourselves, have twins with one woman. Isn't this a strange phenomenon?"

Ryuhou's eyes were blazing. His anger was reaching its peak.

"Such a beautiful woman. Just think…Two brothers fighting over a woman's affections."

Ryuhou glared at Kaje, a killer instinct coming from deep within him. His predatory instincts told him to cut Kaje down as quickly as possible, but his sense told him that going in blindly would kill him. He tried to concentrate on a plan, but got nothing. He had to find Mimori, and fast.

"I will repeat, "brother dear", where is Mimori?"

Kaje looked at him, smiling still. He walked to the center of the room, the lights coming slowly. Only a little, though. Though they were dim, he could tell where he now was. The catacombs. Kaje still had the look of insanity in his eyes. He stood beside a big cloth hanging in the middle of the room.

"Now, brother, we are going to play a game. You choose a curtain, and I find Mimori. Shall we begin?"

Ryuhou looked back at Kaje, a certain insanity growing inside him. He would play this little game, as long as he found Mimori.

He looked at the curtain, and tried to think of a number.

"Number 3." Ryuhou sneered, and Kaje smiled.

"Alright…Let's see what's behind curtain…number…THREE!"

In that moment, Ryuhou felt a piece of himself die. The compassion he would have shown his brother was now gone. Mimori was hanging from chains, unconscious. There was evidence of Kaje's handling with her. Her blouse was ripped open, showing remnants of her bra. Her pants were ripped at the waistline, exposing skin. Everything else on her was left untouched. Ryuhou looked at his brother, murder showing, mixing with the insanity boiling beneath his crimson gaze.

"How dare you touch her! I SWEAR ON MOTHER'S GRAVE, I WILL KILL YOU!" He would not let Kaje win. Kaje smiled back, the same look of insanity and murder shown in his own eyes.

"BECAUSE, BROTHER, DEAR…I WANTED HER! SHE IS ALMOST WITHIN MY GRASP, AND I WILL NOT LET YOU STOP ME!"

Ryuhou could take no more, and lunged for Kaje. Kaje laughed, avoiding Ryuhou's assault. He then punched Ryuhou in the stomach, taking the air out of him.

"It looks as if the Grim Reaper is on my side today, brother!" Kaje spat, as he delivered more punches at Ryuhou. Ryuhou took every single blow, as if he had no defense whatsoever. Blood spurted from each corner of his mouth. He wiped the crimson from his face, smiling. He was letting Kaje tire himself before Ryuhou started delivering his attacks.

"What's wrong, brother? Can't fight anymore?" Kaje asked in a taunting voice. "Giving up already?"

Ryuhou smiled.

"No, brother, I was waiting for you to tire down. Kaje's expression changed completely. He smirked.

"Shall we dispense with our alters?" He asked, already transforming to his dragon form.

"Yes," Ryuhou replied, also transforming. You could barely see them going at each other, clawing, biting, and shooting fire. Finally, Ryuhou delivered one of his most powerful attacks.

"GRIM REAPER!" He shouted, a scythe form of Zetsuie appeared before Kaje. Kaje's eyes widened as "Death" sliced him in two.

After the blow, Kaje returned to his original form, as did Ryuhou. There was a long slit in Kaje's stomach, blood pouring out around him like water overflowing a bucket. He seemed to be covered in it. His eyes still held determination. He was limping to Ryuhou, his mouth full of blood. Ryuhou felt a tinge of regret as he saw the image of his brother dying before him. Maybe Kaje didn't deserve such a death. The thought crossed his mind, making his compassion return. Kaje saw this in his eyes, and went wide-eyed, and fell to the ground.

"I'm…I'm sorry…brother…My vengeance…turned into a bloody revenge…"

Ryuhou wasn't sure whether to believe him or not.

"You hurt Mimori…" was all he said.

"I didn't mean to involve the woman. She was at the wrong place at the wrong time…I really did fall for her, though…"

Ryuhou went over to Mimori, unshackling her from her chains. He put his coat over her, covering up areas that didn't need to be seen.

"I didn't touch her…I promise…Now, brother…my last request…Finish me off."

Ryuhou glanced at Kaje, compassion taking over. He couldn't do it. He let his head fall, facing the floor.

"No, Kaje."

"Dammit, Ryuhou, kill me!"

"No!"

"Ryuhou, please, if you have any compassion in you, KILL ME. I am ready to go to Hell. Death has welcomed me many times. Only now, at this time, do I feel ready to embrace oblivion."

Ryuhou had tears in his eyes, and in his heart. His brother had finally come to terms with his vengeance, and wanted to die. He knew Kaje would most likely go to Hell, but he didn't want to believe it. There was still some hope that he would not.

"Weather you or I like it or not, Mimori is carrying BOTH of our children."

"I…am sorry for that…"

"So am I…but we cannot change the past."

Blood started pouring even faster out of Kaje as he tried to move.

"Ryuhou, I am telling you to kill me now. At least now I leave this cruel world a changed man."

Ryuhou bowed his head at Kaje. Setting Mimori against a wall, he reluctantly walked over to Kaje. He summoned Zetsuie, and did the unthinkable.

"Don't worry, brother, I don't mind dying. As long as it is by you…no one else."

Ryuhou gave the order to Zetsuie, swiftly moving his arm to his right, and Zetsuie pierced through Kaje's chest, through his heart. Kaje's eyes went wide, and Ryuhou knelt beside him, resting his brother's head on his lap.

"Thank…you…brother…I love yo-" Kaje was dead. Ryuhou was facing the ground, tears in his eyes still. He stood beside his fallen brother, and said a silent prayer.

"May your soul rest in peace…my brother…I loved you too…even if it was only for a few moments…"

&&&&

Kaje was buried beside his parents' graves, facing the ocean in the sunset. (A/N: I don't actually know where they were buried) Ryuhou and Mimori visited almost every week, and Mimori always brought flowers to lay across their graves. Ryuhou always seemed to be silent at these times, going off to the beach, sitting down, and really thinking. He would usually stare at the ocean, as if the water held the answers he needed. Once or twice he would break down, crying over his lost family. Mimori was always there, trying to comfort him.

Over the weeks, Mimori got bigger, showing evidence that she was, in fact pregnant. And Ryuhou became very protective of her safety. He always made sure she was comfortable, and would often sacrifice going to his family's graves. Mimori told him she would have been fine for a few hours, but he said she was more important, especially if she WAS carrying twins. Mimori often got tired of this. One night, though, Mimori was rushed to the Medical facility inside HOLD

&&&&

"Breath, Mimori, BREATH!" Ryuhou said over and over, coaching her; holding her hand as she death-gripped it. She was covered in sweat as she continued to push. She screamed over and over, but continued breathing, as Ryuhou had instructed her to do. A few times, she even yelled at him.

Ryuhou wasn't in the slightest phased by this. The doctors had told him that when she gave birth, she might say things she didn't mean. She continued to push, trying to stay conscious. The epidural had worked to an extent, but to Mimori, it still hurt like Hell.

"Mrs. Mimori, push one more time!" The doctor said. Mimori did as the doctor said, and pushed. The doctor had the baby's head, and Mimori continued to push even more. The first child had been delivered safely. Nurses started cleaning up the tiny being, while the doctors concentrated on the second child.

"This isn't good!" Yelled one of the nurses to the doctor. Ryuhou rushed to the doctor.

"What's wrong!" Ryuhou asked, fear running through him.

"It appears the other baby is heading near the pelvis. We have no choice but to do a C-section. But Mrs. Mimori seems to be loosing too much blood at this point. We need to save the baby, while at the same time, stop Mrs. Mimori from loosing too much blood!"

" Just have one of your nurses sew up her vaginal opening while the rest of you perform the C-section!" Ryuhou concluded.

"That just might work!" The doctor said. He called on his nurses to sew her up while he performed the C-section. Mimori was gazing at the wall, feeling fuzzy-headed. Ryuhou came back over to her, holding her hand once more.

"Listen to me, Mimori, don't push anymore, ok?"

"But…The…The baby…"

"They're going to do a C-section, while sewing up your vaginal opening, ok? Just continue breathing like you have been, but don't push unless the doctor says so."

The nurses continued sewing, and Mimori continued to breath. The doctor cut open Mimori's reproductive area, pulling the baby from inside safely. More nurses continued to sew her up.

"Mr. Ryuhou, what is your blood type!"

"O +"

"Sir, would you-"

"Yes!"

The doctors connected a tube through Ryuhou's vein right above the bend in his arm. They connected it with Mimori's blood supply, which was running incredibly low. Taking more than a pint of his blood, Ryuhou gave as much as he could. The doctors gave the clear as soon as enough blood was given to her.

The babies were taken to a cleaning area, while Mimori slept. They had not yet named the babies, but They already had two names picked out.

Mimori was lying on the bed, awaiting the arrival of her babies. They were brought to her, and she called for Ryuhou.

"What will their names be?" The nurse asked, with a clipboard in hand.

Ryuhou and Mimori looked at each other, then at their two children. One male, one female.

"Sylvia…"Mimori said, for the baby girl's name.

"Kaje II…" Ryuhou said, for the boy's name.

The nurse wrote the names down, and left the room, leaving the family to the rest of their lives.

End

A/N : Yaaay! I did a happy ending :P I knew I had it in me. Anyway, I hope you all liked this story :) I promise, I'll write some more stories, but it might not be s-cry-ed. It all depends. I'm onto writing a gundam wing fic :P I hope you all enjoyed! Thanks t all who reviewed. Sayonara! MWUAHAHAHAHA!


End file.
